


Like a Date...?

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Barry, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Dates, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes Iris out on their first date and they talk about the time lapse from 1x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Date...?

‘A few days after Barry and I kissed I couldn’t help but repeat that moment in my head. It was one of those kisses you feel through your entire body. My heart and soul was on fire. My lips tingling with the sensation of his and the burning desire to kiss him over and over again.’

“Iris?” her boss called

Iris snapped out of her daydream “Yeah?”

“Do you have your latest article for me?” her boss asked

“Yeah sorry, sending it over now.” Iris said

It was a normal Thursday at Picture News. Everyone was running around trying to finish their articles for tomorrow’s deadline. Iris had just polished up another piece about The Flash. As she hit send she couldn’t help but smile.“The Flash” was her best friend and after what happened on the rooftop, possibly something more. Iris couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to go on a date with Barry. I mean yeah they hung out all the time as best friends, but this time she wanted more. As she drifted off into space Barry walked in. 

“Hey Iris!” Barry waved with a big smile on his face

“Hey Bear!” Iris couldn’t help but blush, her heart had dropped into her stomach because Barry was wearing a navy blue flannel shirt with dark jeans and a pea coat, and his hair was doing this perfect thing again.

“What are you doing here?” Iris nearly shouted, she was happy to see him

“Not much, the city has been quiet today so I thought I’d take time away and see what you were up to.”

“Well perfect timing. I just sent in my article for the deadline so I’m actually free.”

“Cool! Want to grab some lunch, I’m hungry again.” Barry said flashing a half smile

“Sounds good, let me just grab my coat.” Iris walked to the break room to grab her things. She could feel her heart beating really fast. Is this how it was going to be every time she saw Barry?

Iris returned a few minutes later with her coat on ready to go.

“Where did you have in mind?” She asked

“I’m thinking Asian food, how about Mongolian BBQ?” Barry replied

“Mmm, sounds delicious. Should we take…?” Before she could finish her sentence Barry had her off her feet and they were 5 feet away from the restaurant doors.

Barry held the door open “After you Iris.”

As they sat down Barry kept thinking about the kiss from the other night. He felt his heart start to beat faster. Barry’s head was in a whirlwind of emotions. He really wanted to kiss her again, but thought that it might be too fast, seeing as how they hadn’t even been on a date yet.

Completely unaware, Iris had managed to start biting her lip while she stared at Barry’s face while looked down at the menu.

As they waited for someone to take their order, Barry figured he would go for it. After deciding he would get the chicken stir-fry plate he looks up at Iris. To his surprise she was already looking at him, and has somehow managed to chew on her lip because it’s turning really red. Barry thought that it was because of the cold air. Ironically he could be so oblivious at times.

“You okay Iris? Biting a little hard there I see.” Barry chuckled

Iris didn’t even realize she was doing it. “Oh sorry yeah I’m fine.” Turning a shade of flush pink

“So Iris I was thinking that maybe um…” Barry could feel himself blushing hard.

“That we should you know go on a date.” he finished. Oh crap he thought, maybe she would think I was an idiot, why did I have to stutter. Why couldn’t I have acted cooler?

Iris blushed and reached for Barry’s hand. “I’d love to Barry.” She smiled

Barry felt relief wash over him. “Great, how’s tomorrow at 6pm sound? I can pick you up here.”

“I’d like that. What did you have in mind?” Iris asked

“Just leave it to me.” Barry replied

Barry thought about all those times he was in Starling City with Oliver and Iris never even knew. How she felt like he hid that part of his life from her for so long. He decided he would take her to a restaurant in Starling City. A place he had grown fond of, and all the times he wished she had been with him. Maybe this could be a way to start new. No more secrets.

As Thursday turned into Friday Barry got more anxious. He still hadn’t decided what to wear or if he should pick up something for Iris. It was half past 5 and he didn’t want to be late. He showered in a flash and decided on Blue Jeans and a black button up shirt. Everyone looks good in black he thought. He ran out the door and by 5:56 he was standing outside Picture News with a wide grin and a bouquet of calla lilies. As he waited he caught a glimpse of Iris packing up her things. He couldn’t see what she was wearing yet but he saw her smile and that’s all he ever needed.

Iris shut off her computer and opened the drawer to grab her purse. She ran to the bathroom to get a few last looks and make sure her lipstick hadn’t faded away. I wonder what Barry is going to look like, she thought to herself. At 6:00 she ran outside only to find Barry was already there. He was wearing a black button up shirt and blue jeans, she couldn’t move. She had never seen him in the shirt. Could it be new? Maybe something just for her? As she walked towards him she tried not to stumble in her heels, god he look gorgeous. She noticed the bouquet of lilies in his hand and couldn’t help but fluster

“Are those for me?” She asked

Barry had stopped blinking. Iris was wearing a red racerback dress with a deep yet elegant v-neck and her dress had a slit down her right thigh. She was also wearing the necklace he got her last Christmas. His legs felt like jell-o and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. Never in his wildest dreams did Barry think he would be going out with Iris, he was so lucky. God she looked beautiful.

“What?” Barry stuttered

Iris couldn’t help the huge smile that was now across her face. “Um the flowers in your hand, are they for me?” She mumbled

“Yes.” Barry blushed and handed them to her

“Awe, they’re beautiful Bear!”…she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek “Thank you.” She could get used to this whole dating her best friend thing.

Barry blushed

“So where are we headed?” Iris asked intrigued

“Well I thought about this a lot and I wanted to do something that would makeup for all the times I wished you were with me when I was The Flash and you didn’t know. So I thought we would go to a restaurant in Starling City.”

Iris didn’t know what to say. “That sounds amazing.”

Barry scooped her up and with a flash of lighting they were off… Iris had her arms wrapped around Barry’s and she liked it. Her lips were just close enough to kiss his neck but she knew that wasn’t a good idea. …a few minutes later they reached the restaurant.

The restaurant looked fancy from the outside. It was called “La Fondue” a beautiful French bistro at the top of the Starling City Tower. The hostess lead us to our table.

As Barry pulled out her chair he leaned in and whispered in her ear. “You look gorgeous tonight Iris.”

Goosebumps shot up and down Iris’s body and she couldn’t help but blush scarlet. The view was spectacular. Both views actually. Iris couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome Barry looked tonight.

“Thanks, Bear. You look handsome yourself.” She admitted

Barry looked away smiling. “What would you like to drink?” he asked as he pulled out the wine list

“Hmm, maybe a glass of white wine?” Iris replied

Barry motioned to the waiter and ordered a bottle for the table.

“A whole bottle huh? I hope you have the best intentions Mr. Allen.” Iris laughed

“Always, Ms. West”

15 minutes later the food arrived and we both didn’t talk while we ate. Clearly we were both hungry. Iris waits for Barry to finish eating and then takes his hand.

“So anything new happening at Star labs?” Iris asks

“Cisco built this cool new toy I get to try out next week. It’s supposed to help us find Zoom.”

“Sounds exciting. Please be careful though Bear. I know you’re faster than a speeding bullet but I like you, and kinda want to keep you in one piece.” Iris winks

“Oh really? Any reason in particular?” Barry wonders

Iris shrugs “No reason.”

“You sure? You’ve been biting your lower lip pretty hard tonight.” Barry says

Her face goes deep red “Well I was maybe thinking about a second kiss tonight.” Iris confesses

“Second huh?” The thought of getting to kiss Iris again sends electricity through his body. He can’t wait any longer. He reaches over and holds Iris’s hand and begins leaning his face over the table.

“Maybe you should move a little closer.” Iris admits

Barry moves his chair adjacent to hers, leans in and whispers… “You smell insanely good tonight Iris.” Her heart skips a beat.

She can feel Barry breathing on her ear, and she whispers “closer” Barry moves closer “closer” says Iris again Barry is inches away from her face “now within lip range” Iris breathes

Barry’s lips are only millimeters away from hers, she can’t help herself, she pulls the lapels of his jacket’s collar towards her crashing her mouth into his.

Barry holds Iris’s face in his hands and begins to kiss her harder and with more passion. Fireworks explode through her body, she had never been kissed like this before. It was so new and exciting. Barry pulls away for a second and leans in again but Iris holds her hand out to push him away.

“Is something wrong?“ Barry gasps as he tries to catch his breath

She needed to ask him something that had been bothering her. Iris pulls away. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,yeah.” confused at the worried look on Iris’s face

Iris takes a deep breath “The other night on Jitters roof, when you kissed me…was that our first kiss?”

Barry’s face turns scarlet red “What do you mean?” he gulped

Iris took a minute to form words. “It’s just I’ve been thinking about something for a while now and I can’t explain it. That day at Jitters when you were acting like Christmas came early…you were acting like you and I had shared a moment together. The look on your face when I said you can’t keep springing this on me, you seemed hurt. Did something happen that I don’t remember?”

Barry took a second to process this. How did she know? What would he say? Should he be honest with her? Would it make her angry? Taking a long pause he began.

“Ever since you found out about me being The Flash I made a promise to myself to never lie to you again.”

“Okay?” Iris eager to hear more

“No that wasn’t our first kiss. Our first kiss was just before one of the Martin brothers brought a tsunami toward Central City. You told me that you couldn’t stop thinking about me. I said I’d never stopped and I kissed you.” “But I ran so fast trying to stop the tsunami that I punched a whole in time and it was like you never told me.” Barry looks down at his hands

Iris was speechless. “Barry I… I feel so guilty. For blaming you all those times for not telling me how you felt, for the secrets you kept, for …” she trailed off not able to find the words

Seeming angry now she shouted “How could you not tell me that happened?” Why didn’t you tell me we kissed? Or how you felt? Or you being The Flash?” breaking off in tears

Barry wraps Iris in his arms “Iris you fell in love with Eddie, and you were so happy. I couldn’t be selfish with you. I wanted to see you happy even if it wasn’t with me…”

In that moment she had no words. Only that she was sorry and that she never meant to hurt him. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts and then gets up walks over to Barry and falls in his lap starting to sob.

Barry pulls her face off his chest into his hands “Iris love, please don’t cry. I was just trying to be honest I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s not that Barry. Its’s just that I’ve been hurting you for god knows how long, and all you can think about is my happiness? How is that fair? Barry I… I’m just so sorry. I never meant to cause you pain.” She sobs

Barry wipes away her tears and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek "Shhh it’s okay Iris.” He coos as he rubs her thigh. “I need you to understand that being here with you tonight, means so much. The past is gone, please let it go. I’m okay. We’re okay. Knowing how you feel now was definitely worth the wait. If I had to I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

“Oh Barry!” Iris’s heart fills with so much love she can’t stop herself. Next thing she knows her mouth is on Barry’s again sliding in synchronicity. She pulls away briefly only to look into his adoring eyes. Sweet fire between her lips and his, nothing could help her now. She was falling fast and hard and she didn’t want to stop.


End file.
